Assassin in Monster High
by Minakoto Yukisato
Summary: Antonio Del Rosa, the descendant of Ezio is assigned to track down and kill Templar agents posing as students and faculty at Yokai Academy and retrieve the stolen Apple of Eden. But with all these pretty girls fighting each other to be his girlfriend and jealous boys who want to kill him, his mission may not be so secret for long. OC x Moka.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear viewers! Welcome to another new story by Rwanime442. This is Assassin in Monster High. This is my second crossover story. It crosses over Rosario Vampire and Assassin's Creed. Antonio Del Rosa, a descendant of Ezio from Assassin's Creed II, Brotherhood, and Revelations, is ordered by the Brotherhood of Assassins to track down and kill Templar agents posing as students and faculty members in Yokai Academy and retrieve the Apple of Eden that has been stolen. Anyway, enough talk, now to the story**

Chapter 1

The bus was completely empty except for two people, the driver, and one boy. The boy was wearing a green male school uniform. He had tan skin, long black hair tied in a ponytail, and hazel eyes. His name was Antonio Del Rosa, fifteen years old, and he had a secret...he was an assassin. Antonio came from a long line of assassins. Antonio was a descendant of Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Ezio was one of the better known assassins in history. In the 15th century, he liberated Italy from the Borgia. Ever since discovering his heritage at five years old, he had been trained in the ways of the assassin by his grandfather and was accepted into the Brotherhood of Assassins two weeks after his fifteenth birthday. He was given his first assignment. The Order of the Templar had stolen the Apple of Eden. It had been confirmed that agents had hidden it at Yokai Academy, a school for monsters. His assignment was to kill the agents and retrieve the apple. Over the past several weeks, he was taught how to speak Japanese, given a plane ticket, and enrollment at the monstrous school.

"So, you're headed to Yokai Academy, are ya?" The bus driver asked.

"Yes. I will be a new student this year." Antonio replied.

"Well, you better be careful. Yokai Academy is a scaaaaaaaary place." The driver said with a creepy voice. Antonio merely scoffed.

After going through a long dark tunnel, the bus finally arrived at Yokai Academy.

"Here we are, Yokai Academy." The driver said, stopping the bus. "Good luck, boy, you're gonna need it." He said to Antonio while he was exiting the bus.

Antonio was walking through a forest full of dead trees, gravestones, and monstrous looking crows everywhere.

"This looks like a forest right out of a horror movie. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be." Antonio muttered to himself. He wouldn't have minded jumping from tree to tree, but he didn't want to blow his cover.

"Look out!" A female voice came from behind him. He saw a girl on a bicycle headed toward his way at a high speed. He was skilled at evading oncoming attacks but unfortunately couldn't dodge this one as the girl ran him down with her bike.

"Aye aye aye...that was painful..." Antonio muttered in pain. As he was about to get up, he felt his hand on something soft. He looked and realized his hand was on the girl's thigh. He immediately removed his hand and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry." The girl said.

"No, it's alright, it was an accident." He said, getting up and helping the girl up.

When he got a good look at her, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She was the most beautiful girl he ever seen. She had long pink hair and green eyes.

_No, it's possible this girl could be a Templar agent. I cannot let my guard down like that. _He thought, mentally slapping himself.

After a second of getting back up, the girl nearly fell again.

"Are you alright? Did you get injured?" Antonio asked with slight concern.

"N-No, I'm okay, I just have anemia." The girl said. Her eyes then widened. "You're bleeding."

"I am?" Antonio asked.

"You're knee." She said.

He then looked down at his pants to see a small tear in them. His knee was also bleeding.

"Here." She said, taking a rag out of her bag. As she was about to hand it to him, she dropped it and started trembling.

"It is just a small wound. There's no reason to panic." Antonio said, trying to calm her down.

"I-I'm sorry, when I see blood, I can't help it." She said, getting closer to him. "Because...I'm a vampire." She then bit down on to Antonio's neck and started sucking his blood. Antonio tried getting her off of him, but her grip on him was too strong.

After a few seconds, the girl let go of him. "You're blood was so delicious!" The girl said in delight.

Out of self-defense, Antonio took out his hidden blade and brought it against her throat. "Why did you attack me?" He demanded.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! Us vampires can't control ourselves! Please don't hurt me!" The girl said in fear.

"I apologize. You suddenly did that to me and I acted in self-defense." Antonio said, retracting his hidden blade.

"No, you don't have to apologize. I should have done a better job at controlling myself." She said with regret in her voice. "I'm sorry, um..." She trailed off.

"My name is Antonio Del Rosa." He said, introducing himself.

"I'm Moka Akashiya, it's nice to meet you." The girl named moka introduced herself. "Do you hate vampires?" She asked.

"No, I do not. This is my first time meeting one." He said.

"Then, can we be friends?" She asked.

Even though Antonio was still cautious of her, he wouldn't want to make a lady sad.

"I do not mind." He said.

"Yay! I made my first friend!" She exclaimed in joy and hugged Antonio so tight, he thought his spine was going to break.

"Oh! The opening ceremony's about to begin! Come on!" She said, running to the school while dragging Antonio by the hand.

_This is going to be...eventful. _He thought to himself.

Chapter 1 end

**A/N: And that's chapter 1! I hope you like it. If you have any ideas that might make the story better, review or PM me and let me know. You know, stuff like what his assassin robe looks like or the types of weapons he uses. Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm back everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating anything in a long time, I just went on hiatus to recharge the batteries. To the readers who read this and my other stuff, thank you for being patient. :) Anyway, here's the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Assassin's Creed. RV is owned by Akihisa, I don't remember their last name. I'm pretty sure you know who owns AC, but if you don't, it's owned by Ubisoft. The only character I own is Antonio.**

After the opening ceremony, Antonio headed to his homeroom. He would have skipped the ceremony to survey the area for to search for the apple, but he didn't want the school staff being suspicious of him. He would have to search at night.

As soon as he sat in one of the desks, the teacher walked in the room. She had blonde hair and what looked like cat ears and had a tail.

_Is she wearing some sort of cosplay? _Antonio asked himself. He was big anime fan himself, but didn't think it was all that appropriate for a teacher to wear cosplay during school hours.

"Good morning, class!" She said in a cheerful manner. "I'm Shizuka Nekonome, your homeroom teacher, and I'd like to officially welcome you to Yokai Academy! Now as you already know, Yokai Academy is a school exclusively for monsters!"

If Antonio were drinking something, that would be the moment he'd do a spit take. _A school for monsters? My grandfather did warn me that this place was bizarre. Now I get what he was saying. That Moka chica said she was a vampire. She sucked my blood and had unnatural strength. That's why she's a student here. This is a school for monsters. Now I have to be really cautious for two reasons. One: if they find out I'm a human, my cover will be blown and I'll fail the mission. The second reason is some of the Templars could be monsters and could be really strong like Moka. But if this is a monster school, why does everyone look human? Are they in disguise? If so, then why? This is a school for monsters. _He thought to himself.

She continued talking. "This school was founded on the purpose to teach monsters how to live peacefully with humans! That's why you must remain in your human form at all times! You are strictly prohibited from changing forms while on campus! Neither are you allowed to reveal what type of monster you are!" She said.

Antonio sighed in relief. Staying in human forms and keeping your identity secret would make it easier to blend in.

A student right next to him raised his hand. He had brown slicked back hair and brown eyes. From just looking at this guy, Antonio could tell he was delinquent.

"I got a question to ask. Why can't we just eat all the humans, and rape the girls that are pretty?" The delinquent asked.

That statement he said made Antonio's blood boil. If this guy ate humans, then he was a threat to be cautious around. However, he was resisting urge to impale this asshole's throat with this hidden blade after he said he wanted to rape women. Even though Antonio was an assassin, he went to school just like any other teen. He had two female friends he was very close to at his old school and he loved them like his own sisters. He would do anything to protect them.

"Don't be silly, Saizo! This place is protected by a barrier, which means no humans can get inside! If they did, they would be killed on the spot!" Ms. Nekonome said.

_Humans will be killed if they manage to come here!? I thought this place was here for the purpose of teaching monsters to coexist with humans. I need to protect my identity at all costs._

"If you say so, but I swear I smell human around here somewhere." The asshole named Saizo said.

_He most likely smells me. He could find me out if I'm around him too long. That goes for everyone else around here._

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost." A voice said from the doorway.

"It's okay. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." The cat lady teacher said.

The voice belonged to a familiar pink haired girl. It was Moka, the girl that crashed into him and sucked his blood earlier that morning.

"Whoah, she's really hot!" A male student said.

"Is that a human disguise? Damn!" Another male student said.

"I'd definitely hit that hotty!" And another male student said.

Antonio thought these guys were almost as bad as Saizo. He's seen attractive girls before, but he had the common sense to keep those comments to himself.

As she was walking to an empty desk, she caught her eye on Antonio sitting in one of them. "Antonio!" She exclaimed. She then pounced on him and put him in another death hug. "I can't believe we're in the same homeroom with my first friend! I'm so happy!" She said happily.

"I-It's nice to see you again, too..." He said, blushing and stuttering. He was also gasping for breath while his ribs were being crushed. "C-Can you let go of me…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Moka said, letting him go. She then sat in an empty desk behind him.

Antonio saw all of the guys in the room staring daggers at him. Their glares were so deadly it felt as if Superman were melting his skull with his laser vision.

_Aye, aye, aye, this going to be a long mission._

Chapter 2 end


End file.
